


Take Me To Church

by stonerimie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: A lot of shit happened in this fic but I worked on it for about 6 days, Bottom Hwang Hyunjin, Christian Hyunjin, Corruption, Crossdressing, Dominant Lee Minho, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I can't come up with any more tags, It's late and I'm dead inside, Lingerie, M/M, Mommy Issues, Mommy Kink, Nipple Piercings, Pet Play, Piercings, Punk Minho, Religion, Shy Hwang Hyunjin, Skirt, Smut, Submissive Hwang Hyunjin, That's all I'm braindead, Top Lee Minho, blowjob, handjob, soft, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24096736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerimie/pseuds/stonerimie
Summary: Minho told him he’d take a quick shower and Hyunjin tensed. He wanted to join, but he didn’t really know how to ask. Besides, he’d never seen Minho fully naked before and he was getting /eager/.He could only tug on Minho’s sleeve lightly, looking at him with big eyes and a pout. Minho smiled and told him he’d be quick, stroking his hand over Hyunjin’s face. The younger shook his head, whimpering softly.“I can’t go if you keep holding me, baby. I really wanna get this stuff out of my hair,” He explained, yet didn’t force him away when Hyunjin looked like he was pleading for something. “Do you… Want to join?”
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 19
Kudos: 444
Collections: fav





	Take Me To Church

Hyunjin was a good christian. He attended church, he prayed before his meals and he made sure he never sinned. He didn’t have any trouble living that way, clutching the silver cross around his neck whenever he was having a hard time. 

Without a doubt, he was good. He didn’t agree with every single thing in the bible and didn’t share every opinion that other christians had, but he still believed his God without a doubt. He was struggling a little bit recently, though. 

Minho was throwing him off; bothering him at school. It wasn’t really the case that the older was disrespectful toward his religion or that he bullied him for anything else, but he made Hyunjin feel… Things.

Every time Minho smiled at him or playfully brushed a hand over his face, Hyunjin would freak out. It would make him wonder why it left his skin tingling and his tummy feeling funny. He would just pout and Minho would pinch his cheek. 

Hyunjin wasn’t homophobic, but he was surprised that he felt this for a man himself. Especially the thoughts in his head and how dirty they were. Hyunjin had always promised himself not to have sex before marriage. 

But… Minho had such nice lips and his skin looked so soft and his eyes were so pretty. He wanted to hold his hands, maybe. Would like to hug him gently and feel Minho’s arms wrap around him. 

Unfortunately, he wouldn’t be able to introduce Minho to his parents. The older had a tongue piercing and his haircut was too messy, his eyebrow was slitted and he wore dark clothing. Besides that, Minho was gay. Hyunjin’s parents weren’t as accepting as he was. 

They said their goodbye at the end of the school day and Hyunjin worked up all the courage he could before he stepped forward and hugged Minho. Even though he was taken aback and Minho swore he didn’t like being touched, he still returned the embrace. 

“Are you okay, Jinnie?” Minho wondered, his voice lowered to a whisper as he held him tight. He figured there must be a reason behind the hug; a search for comfort. “Do you want to go somewhere so we can talk?”

Hyunjin shook his head, just appreciating that his attempt didn’t go without a response. “I’m okay,” He whispered, almost feeling some of his stress leave his body because /wow/ Minho was really good at hugging. “Just wanted to give you a hug.”

Minho laughed, slowly pulling back and Hyunjin giving in. They separated and the older lightly put his hand on his cheek, brushing his thumb over his cheekbone and cocking his head to the side. “Well, thank you very much. Get home safely, okay?”

He nodded in a promise and Minho patted his face twice before he let him go and started walking away. When he was just starting to get outside of vision he turned around and waved a Hyunjin, the younger giggling and waving back with excitement. 

Once he got home he wrote about it in his diary, trying to get as many details about how it felt to be in Minho arms for a minute and placing a soft kiss on the page after he was done. He locked the diary and put it in the spot where he was sure his parents wouldn’t find it. 

During dinner he didn’t say anything about Minho; no matter how bad he wanted to tell at least someone about his new friend. “Can I go hang out with Felix later?” He asked, his parents agreeing when they knew him from church. “Okay, thank you. I’ll go after dinner.”

And he was almost too excited, washing the dishes and putting them in their places as quickly as he could before giving both of his parents a kiss on their cheeks and going outside. 

Felix greeted him with a tight hug as well, but it felt so much different than it had with Minho. It didn’t make his stomach feel tight and didn’t get his head spinning the same way. He assumed it must be because he had known Felix for so long. 

They were on a bench, looking out over the pond nearby both of their houses. It was usually where they met up. A few months ago, Felix had been telling him about a boy he liked, full of excitement. It had only been a few days later when Felix confessed that the boy was now his boyfriend. 

Now it was Hyunjin’s turn to be excited, barely sitting down before he started gushing about Minho. He told Felix about his pretty eyes and his soft lips and his gentle personality and everything he liked about him so much. 

“He sounds like he makes you happy,” Felix smiled when he was done listing off every little detail about his appearance. “Be careful, okay? You know what your parents would think of him.”

+

“My favourite boy,” Minho greeted him the next morning; he had run to catch up with him and then jumped to surprise him. Now he was walking next to Hyunjin with his arm around the younger’s waist. “Did you sleep well?”

Hyunjin nodded, shy from the placement of Minho’s arm and at a bit of a loss for words. “D-did you sleep well?” He asked in return, he hadn’t even looked at the older yet. He wasn’t ready to feel his stomach tingle so early in the morning. 

“Look at me,” The boy whispered, Hyunjin furrowing his eyebrows and finally looking at Minho. He noticed the nose ring, gasping softly and his eyes becoming fixated on it. “Do you like it, darling?”

He nodded, stopping in his steps so he could get a better look at it and not even realising how close he got as he did so. Minho puckered his lips and he squealed, jerking back when it scared him. “Don’t scare me like that!” 

“Sorry, forgot you’re not allowed to,” Minho apologised, reaching down and gently grabbing Hyunjin’s hand. The taller felt like he was going insane, his fingers twitching under the hold. “You can hold hands, right?”

Hyunjin nodded, staring at how small Minho’s hand looked against his yet how much more secure the older was in the hold. “I’m allowed to do other things, but I’ve chosen not to. It’s how I follow my religion.”

“That’s really interesting,” He replied, sounding genuine as he lightly swung their hands back and forth while they kept walking. “If you ever have the time for it, I’d love to know more about how you practice it.”

“Well,” Hyunjin started, flustered because most people would stop talking to him at that point. “I wanted to have my self control, so I decided that I won’t give into any… S-sexual urges until I’m married.”

“You’ve never..?” Minho wondered, Hyunjin’s face burning up when he shook his head, he almost felt like he was getting scolded under the older’s gaze. “Oh wow.”

“Is it really as good as people say?” The younger wondered, noticing how Minho hesitated for a little. Hyunjin even felt a slight squeeze on his hand. “My friend Felix says i-it’s,, he says it’s the best thing he’s ever felt. Is that true?”

Minho nodded slowly, directing his gaze at the pavement as he was thinking about how to explain. “It makes your body all tingly. Almost like you’re being electrified, but in a really really good way. I think it’s one of those things that you have to feel to know what it means.”

Hyunjin laughed softly. “I can’t feel it,” He sighed sadly, kicking a stone that was laying in his way. He watched it skip onto the road and hoped it wouldn’t bust any tires. “And porn? I can’t watch it. What’s your favourite genre for it? What is it like to watch?”

“That’s… embarrassing,” Minho stammered, his cheeks dusted red and his grip on Hyunjin’s hand loosening slightly when he got awkward. “I don’t think you’d know what it’d mean anyways, so.”

“You don’t have to tell me,” Hyunjin mumbled, squeezing Minho’s hand tighter because he feared he’d lose the touch. “I didn’t know it would make you feel bad, I’m sorry.”

“It didn’t make me feel bad, sweetheart,” The older denied, his voice sweet as always and readjusting his hold on his hand. “I just don’t think it’s right to talk to you about it, seeing as you’re so innocent.”

Minho was nice enough to walk him to class, Hyunjin pouting when he had to let go of his hand and the older giving him a smile when he raised it to his lips and pressed a kiss to the back of it. “Is that too far?”

Hyunjin shook his head, pulling his hand against his chest when he let go and unable to stop the light smile pulling up the corners of his mouth. “Just not on my lips.” He whispered, watching Minho’s shoulders drop in relief. 

“Pay attention to the lesson,” Minho smiled, telling Hyunjin to go inside the classroom already and the younger giggling while nodding. He readjusted the strap of his backpack and sighed. “Let’s hang out after school, I’ll wait for you.”

+

“My favourite boy!” The older greeted in excitement when he saw Hyunjin, immediately making his cheeks dust red and causing him to put a finger in front of his lips as a sign for him to be quiet. 

Hyunjin gave him a quick hug as a greeting, looking at the floor and embarrassed. “Hello,” He mumbled, immediately betraying the emotions he was trying to hide. Sadly, he wasn’t feeling very well. “I missed you.”

“Are you okay, darling baby?” Minho worried, refusing to let Hyunjin detach by immediately wrapping his arms around him tightly. Hyunjin actually managed to seem small as he held him. “Did someone hurt you?”

The younger nodded, immediately feeling Minho tense and making a soft noise in response. “Don’t worry about it,” Hyunjin denied, pushing closed to the comfort. “Someone tripped me and it spooked me, that’s all.”

“Someone tripped you?” He asked, his voice almost growling with how angry he sounded. His hold on Hyunjin was becoming dangerously tight as he got overwhelmed with a need to protect him. “Who was it, huh?”

“Nobody important,” The younger brushed, squirming to try and get out of the hold when it was getting uncomfortable for him. “Can you let me go, please? Y-you’re hurting me a little bit.”

Minho immediately let go, eyebrows still furrowed when he looked at Hyunjin’s face. He reached up and gently grabbed Hyunjin’s chin, forcing him to look him in the eyes. “I don’t want you to ever play it off when someone tries to hurt you.”

Hyunjin nodded, unable to describe how he was currently feeling when he didn’t recognize it. All he could do was hang in the hold and look at Minho; completely mesmerised. Minho look so pretty when he was angry. 

The older scanned his body and then his eyes went wide, grabbing Hyunjin’s wrist and pulling him along until they were hidden in a corner of the school, the taller whimpering when he was a little scared by the urgency. 

“I’m not gonna hurt you,” Minho shushed, reaching up to gently hold his face. He brushed his thumb over his cheek, calming him down with soft noises. “You’re really hard right now, Jinnie. I don’t think you want anyone to see it.”

“What?” Hyunjin panicked, looking down at his crotch and then gasping before using both of his hands to cover it. His breathing started sounding thicker when his throat started closing up; embarrassed of his body right now. “O-oh no, I’m so sorry.”

“You don’t need to apologise,” He laughed fondly, pinching his cheek lightly before reaching up and brushing his fingers through his hair. Hyunjin reached up, grabbing the cross on his necklace and grabbing it tightly, concentrating on breathing while he closed his eyes. “Why are you panicking, baby? You’ll be fine.”

Hyunjin sunk down to his knees, crouching as he huffed his breaths. “I can’t sin,” He whispered, his eyes still shut tight as he clutched the cross so tight it was hurting his palm. “No matter what, I c-can’t sin.”

“I don’t think you will,” Minho promised, crouching down with him and making sure not to touch him. “You’re a good christian, Hyunjin, I’m sorry you’re so hard on yourself for something that isn’t your fault.”

The boy took in a wavering breath, finally relaxing his hold on the cross and folding his hands together with the cross in between, pushing them against his forehead and saying a prayer for forgiveness. 

He sighed and looked at Minho again. “It should be okay now,” Hyunjin whispered, letting go of the cross to let it dangle hypnotically. “I’m sorry for freaking out, that probably wasn’t very cool to see.”

Minho shrugged, reaching up and readjusting his new piercing. “I’m glad you weren’t alone,” He said, hissing softly when the touch hurt. “At least I got to protect you in some way, you’re cute when you’re praying.”

“It won’t go down,” Hyunjin pouted suddenly, poking his crotch when there was still a tent in his pants. He looked at Minho with puppy eyes, as if he would be able to help him somehow. “What do I do?”

“Oh gosh, baby,” Minho sighed, gently grabbing his hands and kissing the backs of them, rubbing his thumbs over the skin after. “You just need to wait longer, I guess. I’m sorry you can’t touch yourself.” 

“I feel so stupid sometimes,” He mumbled, crawling forward and pushing himself against Minho in a silent request to be held, nuzzling against his chest gently while the older wrapped his arms around him. “Sometimes I want to stop being so concentrated on having my self control, but I don’t want to disappoint God.”

“You’re my strong boy, aren’t you?” Minho wondered, always so supportive rather than taking advantage of Hyunjin’s insecure state. He rubbed his back while the taller trembled in his arms. “I know you can keep up your promise, sweetheart.”

Hyunjin nodded, melting against him. “Does your piercing hurt?” He asked, pulling back to look up at Minho, the older smiling and nodding only to promise him it wasn’t too bad. “I can kiss it better, maybe?”

Minho laughed, leaning down to get in Hyunjin’s reach and then feeling how the younger placed the softest kiss over the ring that he could. Hyunjin giggled after, watching Minho’s reaction. “It feels a lot better already, Jinnie.”

“We can go hang out now,” Hyunjin whispered a little while later, his erection gone down and still being held by Minho. “If you still want to, of course.”

+

Hyunjin couldn’t stop thinking about it. He had a dream about doing… Things with Minho. They had been in his room together, the older hovering over him and pressing gentle kisses to his lips every now and then. 

Eventually Minho’s hand had moved down to cup over his crotch and started gently massaging it through his pants, Hyunjin unable to hold back any noise as he just kept pulling him back for more; Minho calling him sweet pet names. 

He had woken up in bliss before he realised exactly what his dream had been. His brain was still fuzzy with sleep and he stared at his ceiling and let it play in his head again. Would it be that bad if he gave in just this time?

Without really thinking he let his hand creep down, slipping inside his pants and bumping into a slightly wet spot. He flinched and ignored it, moving to gently grab his cock and breathing thickly. It felt weird to grab himself when he was hard, gasping lightly at the feeling. 

Testing the waters, he gave himself a single stroke before he gasped loudly and yanked his hand back. He shouldn’t touch himself, he had promised God that he wouldn’t! He pulled back his hand and took a few deep breaths; he hadn’t done anything, he still held his promise. 

Instead he forced himself under a cold shower, waiting for it to go away with a heavy sigh and shivering at exactly how cold he was. He got out as soon as possible and got dressed in some warm clothes.

He was really excited when he saw Minho again, giving him a warm hug and the older taking a risk by kissing his cheek. Hyunjin gasped and reached for his cheek, lightly putting his fingers on it. 

Minho’s hair was a dark blue now, making him look even prettier than before. It almost made Hyunjin want to kiss him, and the boy was so upset that he was thinking of sinning so much recently. 

“I dreamt about you tonight,” Hyunjin confessed, even though he assumed in the back of his head that he shouldn’t tell Minho about the vivid images his mind had created for him. “I sinned, but I didn’t feel the guilt I should.”

“You sinned?” Minho asked, Hyunjin humming in confirmation. He shrugged, chewing on his lip for a few seconds as he thought about what to say. “But it was only a dream, so I’d say it doesn’t count.”

Hyunjin’s breath wavered, almost as if he was relieved. “I almost did after I woke up,” He said, his stomach turning when this was probably something that didn’t interest Minho even the slightest. “I almost touched myself.”

The older didn’t know what to say. Hyunjin didn’t seem too upset about the situation, and he wasn’t exactly familiar with the beliefs himself. “Are you okay?”

It only pulled a laugh from Hyunjin, nodding. “Just makes it really tempting to kiss you,” He mumbled, scratching at his neck lightly. Now that he had told Minho, he was embarrassed. “As if it wasn’t hard enough already. Does your piercing still hurt?”

“A little sore.” Minho smiled, pulling Hyunjin close against his side. Hyunjin wanted to kiss his piercing again while Minho wanted to give him a kiss on his cheek and it shouldn’t even be possible yet it happened. 

In a split second their lips touched, just because they had happened to turn their faces at the same time. Hyunjin froze while Minho immediately drew back, furrowing his eyebrows at the taller. 

Hyunjin took a few seconds and then he sniffled, tears building up. He knew that it was an accident, but their lips had still touched. In his panic he reached up, starting to scrub his fingers over his lips as if he would be able to remove the action. 

“Oh, Jinnie. I’m so sorry,” Minho apologised, afraid to touch Hyunjin in case he would be angry at him. After all, it was his fault for kissing the younger. “It was an accident, hm? It doesn’t count.”

“I have to go to church,” Hyunjin panted, fingers still in front of his lips from the shock. His helpless eyes found Minho’s, pleading him with just a look. “I-I need to go make a confession. Will you take me there, please?”

Minho nodded, putting a hand on his lower back and starting to walk him to the church. Hyunjin was saying little prayers while he walked, the older letting him do as he felt needed. “We’re here.”

“Wait outside,” Hyunjin said, pushing Minho onto a bench before he hurried inside the church and found an empty confession booth. He sat down and made sure he straightened his back neatly. “Forgive me father, I have sinned.”

The man on the other side of the booth told him to go ahead, Hyunjin sighing softly. “I have kissed before marriage,” He said, his voice wobbling again as soon as he spoke. “Besides that, I’ve thought of sharing the bed with this person.”

A heavy sigh came from the other side of the wall. “God forgives you,” He replied, but he sounded somewhat disappointed. “You realise that nobody cares for the premartial sex anymore, right? You sound young, you can fool around like your peers.”

“B-but I’ve made a promise to God,” Hyunjin protested, readjusting his posture. He was clenching his hands tightly together so he could ground himself. “I promised him I would wait. Doesn’t that mean anything?”

“Not exactly,” The man said. “In modern christianity it doesn’t mean anything, even in the classic practice of it, there were only few people who actually did it. Unless you want to become a priest, then it doesn’t matter.”

Hyunjin stared ahead quietly for a moment. “Okay,” He sighed, getting up. “Thank you, father.” He opened the curtain and walked out, readjusting his clothes and going outside of the church. 

Minho was feeding some pigeons with bread that was in his backpack; a few days old and therefore perfect to crumble out for them. When Hyunjin said next to him with a heavy sigh he looked up. “And?”

“God forgives me,” He whispered, his voice noticeable softer than before now that he had so much on his mind. There were so many things he had to think about now. “Father said that nobody cares for marriage anymore, do you think that’s true?”

“If you want to wait until marriage, then I think that’s cool,” Minho shrugged, throwing out some more bread for the birds when they swarmed at his feet as a plea. “If the church says it’s not important, then that’s an option. All that matters is if you think it’s important.”

The younger sighed, shifting and laying his head on Minho’s shoulder. “I don’t know what’s important to me anymore,” Hyunjin complained, watching two pigeons fight for the same big piece. “I think you are my priority.”

Hyunjin sniffled again, tears still lasting in his throat. “I’d be honoured,” Minho promised, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and rubbing his arm gently. “How about we go to the city? I’ve been meaning to get another piercing.”

“Okay,” Hyunjin agreed, Minho spreading out the last few crumbs on the floor and turning to the side to place a soft kiss on Hyunjin’s hair. “Let’s go get you another piercing.”

+

Minho fumbled with the ring in his ear slightly; a helix piercing that Hyunjin hadn’t stopped staring at since he got it. “Does it hurt?” Hyunjin wondered, so tempted to touch the pretty silver hoop. 

“It’s still numb cause I just got it,” Minho explained, picking up his milkshake and taking another sip from it. He was too used to the dull ache of a new piercing by now. “You don’t have to check if it hurts before you can kiss it, you know?”

Hyunjin huffed, leaning forward and placing a gentle peck on his ear. “Y-you look hot,” He mumbled, fumbling with the wrapper of his straw. He ripped the paper into small pieces and put them in a little pile. “Like… Really hot.”

The older leaned on his hand, supporting his elbow on the table as he looked at Hyunjin. “Really hot, hm?” He teased, brushing his hair back with his hand. “Does it make you wanna do things, sweetheart?”

“I-” Hyunjin stammered, his eyes stuck on Minho’s hair. He wanted to brush his fingers through the soft strands himself. Minho would let him if he asked, right? “I wanna touch you, maybe.”

Minho smiled, reaching out to pinch his cheek gently. “You’re always welcome to,” He invited, his tongue piercing suddenly so much more prominent as he spoke. Letting his eyes flicker over Hyunjin, he sighed. “You’re hard, Jinnie.”

Hyunjin took a moment to process the words before he squealed and pulled his jacket to lay on his lap. “Sorry,” The boy apologised, cheeks turning red with embarrassment. “It’s cause you look really- really good.”

“You’re so cute,” Minho cooed, reaching out to brush his hand over Hyunjin’s cheek. “Think about some bad things for a moment, okay? Things that might make you sad, I’ll be here to cheer you up!”

Once Hyunjin was done with that he was pouting, a weak sniffle coming from him. Minho pulled him into a hug, rubbing his back gently. “Good boy, you don’t have to be sad, okay? Hyung is here.”

The taller hooked his chin behind Minho’s shoulder, humming as he tried to get the thoughts of puppies in horrible situations out of his head, clinging to him. “I think I like you,” He blurted out, never subtle about anything. “As more than a friend.”

“I like you too, baby,” Minho whispered, moving his hand to the back of Hyunjin’s head to twist into the strands gently. “I don’t mind if I have to wait for a while to do stuff with you. I like hugging and holding hands just as much.”

“But won’t you get bored of it?” Hyunjin wondered, pulling back from the hug to look over Minho with worry. “Especially now that you know Father has said it’s okay to, won’t it be frustrating?”

Minho shrugged, readjusting Hyunjin’s hair. “You told me from the start, so I was expecting that I would have to wait,” He explained, watching the taller’s shoulders lower when he relaxed. “So? Can I call you my boyfriend?”

Hyunjin nodded and it was a bit odd when they couldn’t kiss. Instead Minho stood and his toes and placed a kiss on his forehead. “M happy,” Hyunjin whispered, as if it was a confirmation to himself. “I-I wanted to get some new hoodies, do you wanna come with me?” 

“Of course, darling,” Minho smiled, ruffling his hair and picking up his hand to kiss it. “You can have a little fashion show for me, hm? I’d love to see.”

And Hyunjin did show every hoodie and sweater that he fit, Minho praising him in each one for how good he looked and pressing kisses to Hyunjin’s cheeks if he got close. Until Minho gave him a skirt to try. 

“You don’t have to buy it, you don’t even have to try it on if you don’t want to,” He said, holding out the white school skirt for Hyunjin to take. The younger seemed hesitant, fumbling for a little. “Please try it on?”

Hyunjin took the clothing, shuffling back into the dressing room and taking a little while to get changed. He liked how when he spun to see how it looked from the back it brushed against his thighs and how it showed off his long legs. 

“Minho?” He called out when he was ready to show it, hearing a reply from the other side of the curtain. “I’m too shy to go out, can you come here?”

A moment later and Minho came into the small space, looking down at Hyunjin’s body and licking his lips subconsciously. Hyunjin was forced to be pressed against the wall with how tight the room was and the way Minho looked at him didn’t help. 

“You look so good,” Minho praised, reaching out to take a gentle hold on his hips, pulling him close. Hyunjin squealed at the movement and fell against his boyfriend. “Don’t you think you look pretty? You’re my pretty little prince now.”

“I like it,” Hyunjin whispered, as if he wasn’t supposed to say it. As if it was bad to think he looked nice in someone typically made for women. “I can’t take it, though. M-my parents would kill me if they found it.”

Minho turned Hyunjin in his arms so he would be pressed against his back, the both of them looking in the mirror. “What if I buy it for you and take it to my home?” He suggested. “I live alone, you could wear it whenever you’re visiting me.”

“Shouldn’t spend your money on me,” The boy protested, even though his eyes were still sparkling as he didn’t take his gaze off of the soft skirt. Even though he loved how Minho was feeling over it. “It doesn’t look that good anyways.”

“Please let me?” Minho asked, pressing a light kiss to Hyunjin’s neck to make the boy in his arms shiver at the simple show of affection. “You look so excited to wear it. Please, let me buy it for you.”

“Okay,” He whispered, he felt too floaty with it on, too free. It was as if he was looking in the mirror but there was a person completely different than himself looking back at him with that gentle smile and those happy eyes. “I’ll let you.”

Minho placed a grateful kiss on his shoulder, letting him go and causing Hyunjin to shiver when his back felt cold. “Get changed back into your regular clothes and we’ll pay for which ones you chose.”

+

“Pretty, pretty,” Minho laughed, pulling Hyunjin close. They were in his apartment, Hyunjin getting to wear his skirt and feeling extremely shy because of it. “My pretty baby, won’t you give me a kiss?”

The younger was standing between Minho’s legs while the other was sitting on the couch. He blushed at the mention of it, pondering about the placement of it in his head. He nodded in determination, leaning down until he was right in front of Minho’s face. 

Minho sat perfectly still so that he couldn’t misplace it on accident and Hyunjin just went for it, pressing their lips together in a clumsy kiss that almost hurt with the force of it. The older made a noise of surprise and was careful with his response. 

“Hyunjin,” Minho mumbled, gently pushing him back when it seemed like he wasn’t planning on pulling back anytime soon. Hyunjin still had his eyes wide open as he pulled away, lips parting slightly. “Are you okay?”

Almost dazed, Hyunjin nodded. His eyes flickered over Minho’s face and didn’t know what came over him when he laid down on the couch and made grabby hands for Minho. “I-I want to kiss, please. Father said it would be okay.”

“Wh- Are you sure?” Minho asked, coming over so he was hovering over Hyunjin’s body, his boyfriend looking up at him with innocent eyes. Hyunjin’s breathing was quick just from how excited he was. “Do you really want to make out with me?”

“Please?” Hyunjin whispered, his hands drawn tight to his chest in a position that couldn’t possibly be comfortable. His skirt had risen up to reveal his underwear and it left him even more embarrassed. “I probably won’t be very g-good, but I’ll try!”

Minho laughed, leaning down to connect their lips and immediately noticing how when he attempted to deepen it Hyunjin got lost. He slowed down so the younger could follow his movements, slowly kissing him as a guide. 

Hyunjin was a terrible kisser. There was no going around it. It was fair, though, for the fact that this was his first time ever. Minho moved one hand down to hold his waist, Hyunjin whining softly when he felt too good already. 

Deciding to take it further, Minho nipped at his bottom lip gently, licking over it before he finally pushed his tongue into Hyunjin’s opened mouth and found the other’s tongue, brushing them against each other. 

When Minho moved, Hyunjin squealed, pulling back and panting heavily, biting his bottom lip and squeezing his eyes shut as he shook his head. Minho leaned forward and rested their foreheads together, shushing him with gentle noises.

“I sinned,” Hyunjin whispered, his eyes tearing up. He was mentally punishing himself for what he had just done. “I asked you to kiss me, and now I’m getting all freaked out about it again. I’m really sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry, baby. You’re alright,” Minho shushed, putting his hands on either side of his face. “God loves you, okay? Even if you think you mess up. Can I be your God for a little bit, sweetheart? Can you listen to what I think about you?”

“B-but I shouldn’t replace God,” The younger sobbed, reaching down and starting to pull at his skirt, trying to find a way to get it off of his body. “It’s not right, I should take this off. I-I need to take this off.”

Minho put his hands over Hyunjin’s, making the taller look up at him with panic. “I love you,” He said, bringing his hands to his mouth and placing a kiss on each knuckle. “Hyung loves you, baby. Take a few deep breaths with me.”

Hyunjin could only stare at him while he followed Minho’s exaggerated breaths, letting out little whimpers of distress every now and then only for his boyfriend to brush his thumbs over his hands again. 

“What does God think of me?” Hyunjin asked in a soft voice, wanting to follow the conversation Minho had tried to start earlier. “Even if I’m a sinner for replacing my God, what does he think of me?”

“He loves you a lot,” Minho promised, understanding what he was trying to do. “He thinks you’re so beautiful and so strong, but that it’s okay if you break your promise sometimes. You don’t have to limit yourself if you don’t want to anymore, you tried long enough.”

“I don’t really want to anymore b-but-” The younger stammered, Minho giving him an encouraging smile. “I’ve been living with this for so long, it’s so strange to allow myself to give in to my urges. I-I’m scared.”

Minho brushed their noses together for a second, placing a soft kiss on the tip of it. “I’ll always be here for you,” He whispered. “Did you decide to end your promise?”

“Yeah,” Hyunjin sighed, reaching up and pulling Minho in for a hug. He liked the feeling of the older laying flat on top of him, trapping him in safety. “I don’t- I can’t wait anymore. I’m probably gonna cry a lot, so I can go home now if you want?”

“Can you stay the night instead?” Minho wondered, slowly dropping onto him and encasing Hyunjin with the warmth. “You can stay in my room, I’ll sleep on the couch if it makes you uncomfortable.”

“I need to ask my parents first,” He said, already reaching for his phone and trying to find the right contact through his limited vision. “I’ll ask them if I can stay the night with Felix, because they’ll probably say yes that way.”

The older kept laying on his chest while Hyunjin called, his voice a little different now that it was his parents he was speaking to, Minho making sure he was as quiet as possible so he wouldn’t raise even a little suspicion. 

Hyunjin said his goodbye and Minho looked at him with curious eyes. “They said I can stay here as long as I make sure to pray before dinner,” He shrugged. “Now I need to call Felix so he can lie for me.”

+

Hyunjin was trying to go to sleep, but he couldn’t relax. Minho was holding him and he was too concentrated on making sure his breathing didn’t sound weird for it to sound normal anymore. 

“What’s wrong, baby?” Minho finally asked, pressed against his back and his arms around his waist. Hyunjin was really grateful that his boyfriend didn’t try to have sex with him as soon as he said he gave up on his promise. “Are you uncomfortable?”

“No,” He denied, shifting and turning around in Minho’s arms so they were face to face and their noses were brushing against each other. “Am I doing things right? The whole relationship?”

Minho laughed fondly, leaning forward and kissing Hyunjin on his cheek. “You’re doing perfect, darling,” He promised, sitting up and reaching over to the nightstand to turn on the light. He took the glass of water and turned back to Hyunjin. “Sit up, please? I want you to drink something.”

Hyunjin nodded, taking a little while before he was sitting up straight enough for Minho to put the glass at his lips and tip it over for him. “Good boy, be careful not to choke.” He warned, making sure to lower it every now and then. 

When Hyunjin didn’t want to drink anymore he put the glass away, leaning down to briefly kiss the younger’s lips. Hyunjin took a few deep breaths before he smiled at Minho and finally felt more relaxed. 

“Are you a virgin?” He suddenly blurted once his back was pressed against Minho’s chest once more. He felt a lot calmer this time. “H-how many times have you had sex? Do you have any funny stories about it?”

“I haven’t had sex that much, certainly more than you, though,” Minho joked, Hyunjin giggling along with him because the sleepiness made everything funnier. “The best story I have is when we were about to have sex and then it turned out we were both tops.”

Hyunjin giggled, turning in Minho’s arms and pushing him so he was laying on his back and cuddled against his side, putting his head on his chest and his hand on Minho’s tummy. “Have you ever had a dirty dream about me?”

Minho hummed, putting his hand in Hyunjin’s hair and massaging him out of habit. “I have,” He confessed, hearing his boyfriend’s breath hitch in excitement. “A few, actually. It’s too hard to get you out of my head.”

The older pouted, slipping his hand under Minho’s shirt on impulse and feeling the soft and warm skin. “You should tell me about your favourite one,” Hyunjin suggested, so eager to know. “What did you do to me?”

“I was laying on top of you,” Minho started. “You were letting me mark up your neck while I was grinding against you. That’s all we really did, but you sounded so sweet and you looked so pretty that I can’t get it out of my head.”

“Sounds more fun than mine,” The younger breathed, trying not to let the image that Minho had just described form in his head. He failed, very very badly. “D-do you like the thought of marking me?”

“Of course I do,” He sighed, hand pulling out of Hyunjin’s hair for a moment to reposition. He didn’t want to end up pulling on the strands by accident. “You’re mine. Pretty boys like you deserve it.”

“I’m sleepy,” Hyunjin mumbled, crawling on top of Minho so he could fully lay on his chest. His eyes were closed and Minho’s hands were clasped together on his back. “You’re really comfortable.”

+

As soon as Hyunjin got home the next day he knew something was wrong. His parents were home, yet when he yelled his greeting he didn’t receive a reply. He searched the ground floor to see if he could find them, growing worried if something bad had happened. 

When he couldn’t find them he went upstairs, searching the rooms there and then noticing that his bedroom door was open even though he was sure he left it closed. He entered and immediately froze. 

His mom was sitting right there, holding his diary open and wetting the pages with tears. He didn’t know what to do, stuck in his spot. “Mom-” He finally mumbled, watching how her gaze snapped up and only then seeing the anger in his eyes. 

She took a few deep breaths, her jaw clenching before she spoke. “God hates you,” She spat, taking a short break between each word and throwing the diary at Hyunjin as hard as she could, a corner of it jabbing him in the chest painfully. “You’re going to hell, Hyunjin.”

The boy was helpless, scrambling as he picked up the diary and held it close to his chest as if that could take back everything she read. “Mom, please,” He sniffled, he didn’t want her to be disappointed. “I-I’m so sorry.”

“Your father wants you out,” She snarled, getting up from his bed. Hyunjin’s crying started to become audible. “I give you fifteen minutes to pack your stuff and then I want you gone. We can’t have someone /like you/ in our house.”

Hyunjin nodded. There was nothing he could do to stop it. He reached for a bag, starting to dig through his closet for his favourite clothes and having a hard time looking through his tears. He took some personal belongings and stuffed his diary deep inside along with a stuffed animal he preferred to sleep with. 

After that he moved to the bathroom, taking his skin care and his oral hygiene products. He took a hairbrush and about two products to style it and looked at his bag anxiously to think if he forgot anything. He couldn’t forget anything, he was probably never allowed back in the house. 

With a gasp he hurried back to his room, taking a blanket that his grandmother had given him for Christmas and carefully placing it. He struggled closing the bag for a moment and then put it over his shoulder.

He attempted to say goodbye to them only to be ignored, wiping away his tears with the back of his hands before he left. The boy placed one last kiss on his fingers and then gently laid them on top of the Jesus statue they had outside and sighed heavily. 

For a place to stay… He couldn’t ask Felix to house him, seeing as his home was already full. He considered his friends, but he wasn’t comfortable enough around them to be able to ask them for such a thing. 

The only option he could think of was Minho, and he felt extremely guilty. Surely, he’d imagined living together with his boyfriend, but not in such circumstances. He wanted it to be a happy occasion. 

Scrolling through his phone, he searched for the correct contact, looking up at the sky to try and keep his tears away. They dropped as soon as he heard Minho’s sweet voice on the other side of the phone. “M-Minho.” 

“What’s wrong, darling?” Minho worried as soon as he heard the sniffles and the wobbly voice. He was concerned that Hyunjin was in some form of panic; he had seen him in such a state. “Hey, Jinnie. It’s okay. Where are you right now?”

“I’m-” Hyunjin paused, checking his surroundings. He hadn’t even noticed where he was going previously. “I’m on my way to the church, I think. I don’t know where I’m going. I-I need you.”

“Let’s meet at the church, okay?” The older suggested, getting a weak hum from Hyunjin. “I’ve got you, sweetheart. Hyung will help you, okay? Just sit down on the bench if you get there before me.”

Minho was already there when Hyunjin trudged towards the bench slowly. His boyfriend stood and rushed towards him, wrapping his arms around the taller and holding him tightly. “They kicked me out,” Hyunjin explained in sniffles. “Found out ‘m gay and kicked me out.”

“Oh, poor baby,” Minho shushed, rubbing his back when Hyunjin broke down against him. The younger sobbed and twisted his hands in Minho’s coat, shivering when he realised how cold it was. “You can stay with me, hm? We can have lots of fun together, we don’t need your parents.”

“I know, but it just hurts that they dropped me for something so simple,” Hyunjin whispered, almost hiding in Minho and the older reaching between them to unzip the warm coat. “I knew I was going to come out some day, but I wanted it to be by choice.”

The older wrapped the flaps of his coat around Hyunjin, taking him into the warmth the best he could. “I’m still proud of you, even if it wasn’t your choice to do it.” He said, finally deciding to just take off the coat and putting it on Hyunjin. 

“Hyungie’s got me,” Hyunjin whispered, looking down as Minho zipped up the jacket. “She said God hates me. Do you think that’s true?”

“Not even a little bit,” Minho denied, patting down Hyunjin’s chest. “As long as you believe in him, God loves you. He loves everyone, doesn't he? Humans go around trying to decide things about other people as if they are God themselves, which is wrong. You’re just- you just want to be loved by him and it’s so pure.”

“Thank you,” He breathed, pushing closer to Minho again, he grabbed his face and placed a quick peck on his cheek. Mentally he thanked himself for calling Minho. “T-that was really nice to hear. Thank you so much, Minho.”

+

It had been about a week since Hyunjin started living with Minho and he was a lot more relaxed than before. He actually dared to make his own breakfast and ask Minho for things now, sometimes asking for kisses or hugs. 

He was so comfortable now that he was in a home where he didn’t have to fear anything in the back of his mind. It was only now that he noticed he had grown up with anxiety always itching at him.

And he cried a /lot/. Minho was almost scared to leave him alone in case he would break down again. Sometimes he would be busy with something and Hyunjin would just come in crying and sniffling, bottom lip wobbling while Minho invites him to come closer. 

But once he calmed down, he was peaceful. He’d bring Minho lunch while the older was working and it’d earn him a kiss (and Minho liked to ruffle his hair as well). He liked to sit down and watch him do whatever. 

And then Hyunjin’s whole image of Minho changed in one very simple moment. Minho had showered, and he was only wearing a towel around his waist. Some drops of water were still on his skin and his hair was wet and Hyunjin swallowed thickly. 

“Have you seen my green sweater?” Minho asked, the taller not even processing the question as he kept staring at him. Hyunjin’s jaw dropped a little, losing any train of thought just because he saw his body. “Oh? Did you get a little distracted?”

The boy nodded slowly, drooling a little on accident when Minho started coming closer. He whined softly, making grabby hands that had the older chuckling. He wanted to touch Minho so bad, he wanted to know how soft the damp skin would be. 

Minho climbed on the bed with him and he got even more excited, sitting up himself and gasping when his boyfriend grabbed his wrist gently. He guided Hyunjin until his hand would touch his chest, moving it in a path he guided himself. 

It didn’t help how innocent Hyunjin looked as Minho let go and he kept running his hand over his chest. He noticed the tattoo on his side and leaned forward so he could kiss it, a pretty design of a rose without any thorns.

The older reached out, grabbing the bottom of his shirt and lifting it for him. Hyunjin somehow still managed to look adorable. Minho pushed him back so he was laying down again and ran his fingers down the middle of his chest. 

“Are you comfortable?” Minho asked, drawing little circles over his stomach. Hyunjin nodded, biting his bottom lip gently. He felt so cared for in that moment, so peaceful. “You’re hard. Do you want to stop?”

Hyunjin pulled Minho down for a quick kiss. “M ready,” He whispered, even though he could feel a pressure on his chest from something invisible. “C-can I touch myself while you keep caressing me?”

“Of course, baby,” Minho smiled, moving so he could lay at Hyunjin’s side and watch him lift up his skirt (he had grown really fond of wearing it at home). Hyunjin frowned as he struggled for a moment to get out of his underwear but then smiled when it worked out. “Do you know how?”

Thinking for a moment, Hyunjin nodded. He hesitated before he gripped himself, shivering and making a noise of distress only for Minho to shush him. It felt wrong when he moved his hand experimentally and he drew back. 

“You’re okay, yeah?” He promised, pressing a soft kiss to his temple and reaching to hold the hand he just touched himself with. “It’s better if your hand is at least a little wet. Spit is fine, but lube is better.”

“I can’t do it,” The younger whispered, tears pricking in his eyes. He felt stupid for even trying in the first place, pouting as he looked at his hard dick stil begging for attention. “It feels so weird, I-I can’t.”

“Do you want me to?” Minho wondered, his hand resting on Hyunjin’s chest and no pressure in his voice. Hyunjin hummed, reaching down to pull his skirt up a little better. “Just tell me whenever you want to stop, okay?”

He took some lube and covered his palm in it, reaching down and grabbing Hyunjin’s cock himself, pressing a few quick pecks to his cheek. Minho was almost too excited, because he was going to be the first hand to ever stroke Hyunjin. 

Minho was almost careful as he moved up first and then back down. He went at an extremely slow pace, watching Hyunjin close his eyes and his hands twitch. The younger looked adorable as he closed his legs. 

“Is that nice, sweetheart?” Minho asked, Hyunjin whining softly and nodding. He sounded almost panicked with how big of a breath he took in when the older thumbed over his tip for a second. “You sound so pretty for me.”

When Hyunjin’s hands clutched his skirt extremely tight he narrowed his eyes, watching how Hyunjin’s back arched and hearing his moans get higher in pitch. Minho stroked just a little faster and the younger suddenly gripped Minho’s hand tight as he came. 

Hyunjin was positively shaking through his orgasm, crying out for help through his gasps while Minho shushed him and stroked him through it. “There you go, that’s a good boy for me. Good job, baby. Breathe with me.”

The boy opened his teary eyes to be met with Minho’s gentle features, letting out a breathy laugh. “T-that felt really good,” He sniffled, suddenly feeling a wash of exhaustion hit him hard. “Sleepy.”

“Let me clean you up first, hm?” Minho whispered, leaving a kiss on his forehead and getting up from the bed. He was quick to come back with a damp towel, but Hyunjin was already asleep by the time he was there. “Poor thing.”

With gentle wipes he cleaned up the cum, placing a kiss on the skin after and throwing aside the towel. He lowered Hyunjin’s skirt and drew the sheets over him, tucking him in tightly so he wouldn’t get cold. 

He didn’t mind it even a little bit that Hyunjin didn’t ‘return the favour’. He currently felt like he was on cloud nine that he had even gotten the chance to touch Hyunjin in such a way, pressing a few more kisses over Hyunjin’s face and deciding to leave him alone so he could sleep after that. 

+

Minho was a little surprised when a weight suddenly pressed up against his back only to realise that it was Hyunjin. The tall boy was trying to get some hugs after he had woken up and shuffled in quietly. 

“Did you sleep well, puppy?” Minho asked, smiling when Hyunjin’s arms circled his waist and putting one of his own over them. The younger hummed, nuzzling into his shoulder. “Are you hungry, hm? I’ll make you something to eat.”

“M okay,” Hyunjin denied, biting at Minho’s neck gently. He was being extremely clingy, but it was nothing but endearing to the older. Minho was just glad that he was so comfortable to do as he pleased. “I think I want a piercing too.”

“Where do you want it?” He wondered, turning around to face Hyunjin and holding his face gently. The taller immediately melted in the hold, letting himself go. “I’m sure you’d look beautiful no matter the placement.”

“Belly button or nipples,” The older whispered, lifting his shirt to show his pretty chest to Minho once more, the older taking the invite to let his eyes flicker over the expanse of skin. “What do you think?”

“Nipples will hurt more but might make you more sensitive,” Minho explained, reaching out and lightly pinching one of the buds to make Hyunjin twitch. “Belly button will be super pretty as well and will hurt less.”

“I think I’ll do my nipples,” Hyunjin said, looking down at his own body and trying to imagine what he would look like with them. A soft smile spread on his face. “It’d be like a secret, t-that’s really exciting to me.”

“You’re so naughty,” He purred, rubbing over Hyunjin’s nipple by surprise to make him jerk once more. “I’ll take you to my usual place. I want to make sure you get them done proper and I know which piercers are the best there.”

“Okay,” The younger agreed, sounding distant and using his own hand to briefly play with his nipple. He bit his lip and let his head fall back as he rolled it between his fingers, Minho baffled by the display. “T-touch me again?”

Minho basically jumped forward, pulling Hyunjin in by his waist and reaching down so he could get his hand under his skirt. It was then that he discovered Hyunjin wasn’t wearing any underwear, he began to think it might’ve been on purpose. 

“Get on the counter,” Minho said, helping him do so and standing between Hyunjin’s spread legs, using his hands to feel up his thighs. He traced his fingers over the skin lightly, feeling it tremble under his touch. “You’re so fucking pretty. Do you know that?”

Hyunjin blushed and hid his face, Minho laughing and slipping his hands under his skirt to tease the skin right next to his cock. “I really like how you talk,” He squeaked, trying to squeeze his legs together but stopped by Minho’s body. “M-makes me feel good.”

“I’m glad, honey,” The older smiled, spitting on his hand before he wrapped his hand around Hyunjin’s cock and started stroking slowly. “Do you want something that feels even better than my hands, hm?”

“O-Okay,” Hyunjin nodded, surprised when Minho suddenly got down on his knees, trying to pull him back up with a gentle hold. “What are you doing down there? Are you trying to make a joke?”

Minho shushed him, grabbing his cock again and wrapping his mouth around it, taking him all the way down with barely any trouble. Hyunjin’s hands were trying to push away his head at first and then twisted in his hair painfully once he realised how good it felt. 

He started bobbing his head in a quick pace, Hyunjin’s legs shaking violently and pushing at the sides of Minho’s head tightly. His hands kept grabbing tighter and tighter at his scalp and he decided to ignore it considering how quick the younger would cum. “A-ah, Minho. Oh God, oh God, help me.”

The older had to fight back his smile as he heard Hyunjin plead for his God, grabbing his thighs a little harder and pulling up to circle his tongue around the leaking tip. Only a few of those licks and he pushed Hyunjin right over the edge. 

Hyunjin fucked into his mouth as he came, holding the back of Minho’s head tightly to push him closer and cutting off his oxygen supply for a moment. His thighs kept quivering as he sobbed and finally realised how tight he was holding Minho, quickly letting go of his head and gripping the counter instead. 

Minho pulled back once he finished cumming and stood, Hyunjin’s mouth still agape as he tried catching his breath and the older narrowing his eyes. He took a hold of his face, pulling his mouth open a little more and then pushing their lips together, using his tongue to push the warm cum into Hyunjin’s mouth. 

Even though he was surprised, Hyunjin accepted the pushing. He took whatever was given to him all while he was flinching at the taste. Minho pulled back and told Hyunjin to open his mouth again, Hyunjin doing as told and drooling out a bit of cum. 

“Swallow,” Minho said, the younger pouting as he did so and then automatically opening his mouth once more to show him that he obeyed. He smiled and ruffled Hyunjin’s hair, patting his cheek after. “Good boy.”

Hyunjin hung his tongue outside of his mouth helplessly as he didn’t know what else he could do. He couldn't decide if he wanted more of it or if he’d just lost his mind, whimpering subconsciously. 

“You okay, Jinnie baby?” He asked, only receiving a mildly panicked whine and going back to shushing him. “Looks like my baby is a little overwhelmed, hm? I’ve got you, angel. Just concentrate on my voice.”

The boy nodded, leaning forward so he could rest his head on Minho’s chest and cuddling against him. He had never expected for the stimulation to feel so good and it had completely caught him off guard. 

“Listen to mommy’s voice, honey,” Minho cooed, gently carding his fingers through his hair and hearing how Hyunjin verbally responded to it with soft sounds. “You were such a good boy, did so good for me. Take a few deep breaths now, you did so good.”

“Mommy?” Hyunjin asked, testing out the title and his eyebrows furrowing slightly. His voice was still soft and halfway lost, coming out raspy and short with his brain still fuzzy. “Isn’t weird?”

“It’s a pet name, baby,” He explained, scattering a few kisses in his hair. “Just like I call you my sweet puppy and my cute baby, you can call me mommy. Unless it makes you uncomfortable, then you can always tell me.”

“Jinnie likes,” The younger whispered, pulling back and giggling. He looked up at Minho’s face with sparkling eyes and flushed cheeks, biting his bottom lip and putting his chin on his chest. “Pretty mommy.”

+

Hyunjin was nervous, tightly holding Minho’s hand as he laid on the table without his shirt. The piercer was preparing his tools and laughing softly. “Finally got one of your friends to get pierced here?”

Minho chuckled in return, giving a gentle squeeze to Hyunjin’s hand. “Boyfriend, actually,” He corrected, fearless. “I guess he saw mine and wanted to get a taste of it himself. You better be gentle with him.”

“Of course,” The piercer promised, checking the needle with a satisfied smile. He loved his job and didn’t put any effort into hiding it. “He looks so innocent, I would never want to hurt him.” 

He hummed in approval, turning his attention back to Hyunjin who was looking at the sharp needle with wide eyes; scared. Especially when the man put his hand on his chest as a warning he tensed up, pursing his lips together. 

“Now, you just need to make sure you lay still so I can get the placement perfect,” He explained, trying not to get amused by how quickly Hyunjin was nodding. “It’ll only be a sting of pain and then it’ll be numb enough for me to put the piercing you chose through.” 

(This is probably not how it works but I am in fact not experienced with piercings and it’s a fic so you can live with it <3)

“I know you can take it, darling,” Minho encouraged, pressing a kiss on his hand and gently brushing his thumb over the skin. “We’ll get ice cream after, yeah? The results will be worth the pain.”

Hyunjin had become so relaxed while talking to Minho that the piercer put the needle through without him looking, the boy crying out and then tears immediately running down his face while he put the metal through with steady hands. “That’s one, you’ll stop feeling the sting in a few seconds.”

The piercer was quick to do the other one and told him that it was over, Hyunjin sniffling and wiping away his tears with the back of his hand. He reached down to gently touch the now swollen bud and hissed, flinching when he put his shirt back on. 

Minho listened to the explanation of how to take care of them more intently than Hyunjin himself was, they both thanked him for doing a good job and Minho paid saying that it was his fault for bringing him to the piercer. 

“Let’s get some ice cream now, hm?” Minho suggested, drying Hyunjin’s tears with his thumbs and grabbing his hand gently. “You can have as many scoops as you want, okay? And you can pick any flavour.”

Hyunjin sniffled and nodded, brushing against Minho and flinching when it pulled on the piercings… Maybe his pain tolerance was even lower than he thought. He whined once more and Minho gave him a sympathetic kiss. 

Seeing as he was still a very polite boy, Hyunjin only took two scoops of ice cream. One ball of strawberry and another of cherry. He got it in a little cup and was happily scooping parts of ice cream into his mouth, leaning against Minho. 

“Tummy full,” Hyunjin said once he finished his ice cream, placing a kiss on Minho’s cheek with his cold lips and the older turning to look at him with a warm smile “Jinnie sleepy. We go home now?”

“Of course, honey pup,” Minho agreed, picking up his hand again and tossing the empty cup in the bin for him, having to make sure he didn’t lose Hyunjin when he seemed to be in a sensitive mindset. His eyes seemed far away and Minho really wanted to get home. “Just stay close to Hyung, hm? I’ll bring you home.”

Hyunjin let himself be dragged along, his gaze focused on their hands and not even noticing the dopey smile on his features. “O-okay, mommy.” He replied, Minho pulling him a little closer and speeding up his steps.

+

“I think you have a puppy space,” Minho said a few days later, cleaning Hyunjin’s piercings while the boy flinched and took deep breaths through the process. “It’s where your mind regresses to a more relaxed and submissive space. There’s a lot of different ones, but I think you’re a puppy based on what I’ve seen.”

The younger pouted, Minho carefully checking if he had any infections. “I don’t know what any of that means,” Hyunjin complained, reaching to touch his own nipple, playing with the piercing a little. “Sorry.”

“Don’t apologise,” He denied, kissing him softly. “You don’t really have to know about it. Whenever you head feels a little fuzzy and you feel like you need to depend on others more, then you’re probably in your headspace.”

“Oh,” The taller mumbled, looking down as if he was embarrassed. He fiddled with his fingers until Minho gently grabbed his hands and raised them to kiss the backs of them. “I-I feel like that sometimes, I think. Is it bad?”

“Not at all,” Minho promised, taking his face in his hands to watch how Hyunjin’s cheeks squished at the action. “You can be my cute little puppy whenever you want, hm? Just call me mommy when you feel like that and I’ll know.”

Hyunjin hummed, still obviously shy about it. He didn’t really know what it meant to be a puppy like Minho said. He wasn’t a dog, so he didn’t get the point. Even though Minho explained, he didn’t really understand. “What if I feel like it right now?”

“Then mommy will take care of you,” He smiled, nuzzling their noses together and Hyunjin trying to return the action clumsily. “We can do anything you want, yeah? Are you hungry?”

“Do I have to eat like a dog now?” Hyunjin asked instead, tilting his head to the side so he would lean on one of Minho’s hands more. “C-cause I’m not very… Comfortable with doing that.”

“You don’t have to do anything like a dog,” Minho shrugged, brushing his thumbs over his face. “It’s supposed to be calming, so you can do whatever you’d like. I just said I think you have a pup space because you seem pretty responsive to the nickname.”

“Will you be disappointed if I don’t?” The younger worried, lightly chewing on his bottom lip out of anxiety. “Cause I can pretend i-if you want me to! I don’t wanna make you upset with anything.”

“If you don’t, I’ll still love you the same way,” He promised, pinching his cheek and making Hyunjin sigh in relief. He didn’t want to lose Minho, even though he knew how accepting he was. “Let’s go cuddle up and watch a movie, hm? I’ll let you pick.”

Hyunjin was happy once he was wrapped in Minho’s arms, feeling protected how he loved and pushing back against him as much as he could. He was barely concentrating on the movie when he was still so excited about having him like that. 

Minho noticed, yet didn’t say anything about it. It wasn’t like Hyunjin was trying to hide it; playing with the older’s hands on his tummy and wiggling his lower half when he got overwhelmed with happiness. 

“Puppy,” Minho whispered at one point, Hyunjin immediately stopping his wiggles and laying still to listen intently. He laid his hands still over Minho’s and almost caught himself holding his breath. “I still have some ice cream left, do you want some?” 

“Oh, uhm-” Hyunjin blushed; he was shy to tell Minho what he wanted even if he was asking. He played with Minho’s fingers again, gently pulling at them. “I-I’d rather stay in your arms, I think. If you want to you can go get it though!”

“That’s alright, I just thought you might like a treat,” The older hummed, squeezing him in his arms lightly, still careful not to hurt his boyfriend. “I really like holding you, baby. You’re so small and happy here.”

“I am,” He agreed in a whisper, turning with a bit of a struggle before he could successfully bury his head in Minho’s chest. “I know ‘m tall, b-but you almost make me forget. It’s like ‘m able to fit wherever I want.”

“You’re so tiny,” Minho agreed, putting his hand on the back of his head and nestling in his hair, massaging his scalp with gentle motions. “My tiny puppy, you could fit in my pocket without any problem.”

Hyunjin giggled, agreeing mindlessly and relaxing more in Minho’s hold. He didn’t even notice when he got so carried away in the warmth that he fell asleep, just let it happen as he felt loved. 

+

Seeing as Hyunjin couldn’t see his parents anymore without feeling his chest get tight and his throat get thick, he had needed to find a new church. Minho was kind enough to offer to go along with him, and it made him anxious. 

Minho wasn’t exactly the type that looked like he went to church, he didn’t want people to frown upon his boyfriend’s appearance. Only when they were about to go out, Minho barely looked like himself. 

He had taken out all of his piercings, had drawn in his eyebrow slit and neatly slicked back his hair. Rather than his usual dark clothing he was wearing a simple gray sweater with light blue jeans and Hyunjin didn’t know why but he started crying. 

Maybe it was because he knew Minho had put so much effort into it just for him or maybe it was because he felt sorry for making him dress so out of character but… He could only hide his face in his neck and hug him tightly while whispering thankful notes, so relieved when he knew that Minho would be able to go with him flawlessly. 

“Don’t cry, pretty boy,” Minho shushed, rubbing his back gently and giving him a tight hug. Hyunjin almost felt uneasy seeing him like that. “Let’s go, yeah? We gotta attend the service.”

They went, they listened. Hyunjin watched with wide eyes and neatly followed everything while Minho had to look at him often to check if he was doing correctly. For some reason, Hyunjin had never felt more glad to be back when they came home.

Minho told him he’d take a quick shower and Hyunjin tensed. He wanted to join, but he didn’t really know how to ask. Besides, he’d never seen Minho fully naked before and he was getting /eager/.

He could only tug on Minho’s sleeve lightly, looking at him with big eyes and a pout. Minho smiled and told him he’d be quick, stroking his hand over Hyunjin’s face. The younger shook his head, whimpering softly. 

“I can’t go if you keep holding me, baby. I really wanna get this stuff out of my hair,” He explained, yet didn’t force him away when Hyunjin looked like he was pleading for something. “Do you… Want to join?”

At that Hyunjin blushed, nodding with small movements. Minho pulled him up from the couch and they went to the bathroom with giggles. Hyunjin got him out of the odd sweater as fast as he could so that he messed up the neatly slicked hair. 

Minho almost ripped open Hyunjin’s button up and couldn’t stop himself from playing with his nipples and diving for his neck to create a quick mark. They shed the rest of their clothes quickly, hurrying to get in the shower. 

Hyunjin was hard. It wasn’t a surprise in even the slightest. Minho smiled, pulling him close so that their cocks lined up, the younger flushing brightly and trying to squirm out of the hold. “You wanna get off together, darling?”

“B-but you can see me,” Hyunjin protested, biting his bottom lip nervously. It didn’t really make sense, seeing as so far Minho had watched him intently every time he got off, but now the older would join. “I-I’m confused, what’s going on?”

Shushing him, Minho pressed a kiss to his lips. “Isn’t it nice that I can see you, hm? We’re so close like this,” He smiled, pushing his forehead against Hyunjin’s. “Just the two of us now. We could just hug, if it makes you more comfortable.”

“M seeing yours for the first time,” The boy pouted, referring to Minho’s cock that he couldn’t even see properly with how tight they were pressed together. “So I-I should do something about it, right? I should make you feel good?”

“You’re so silly, sweetheart,” Minho chuckled, holding his face and Hyunjin letting his head drop for his cheeks to squish. “You’re very very cute, but you can touch me whenever you feel ready, okay? I really like making you cum, so you don’t have to pressure yourself at all.”

“Okay,” Hyunjin whispered, his voice lowered from slight embarrassment that he still thought Minho would ever make him do something. He knew his boyfriend put his comfort over anything else. “Can we just hug this time? M not ready yet.”

The older hummed, wrapping his arms around him again and pulling him back into the comfortable embrace, Hyunjin hiding his face in his neck. “My beautiful baby, I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Hyunjin rasped, even though it wasn’t very audible over the clattering of water under their feet. “Thank you for letting me.”

+

“Have you seen my bible?” Hyunjin wondered, walking into the bathroom to find Minho brushing his teeth with his face oddly close to the mirror. “I need to reread a certain passage, but I don’t remember where I left it.”

Minho spit out the toothpaste, looking at Hyunjin. “It’s not on the nightstand?” He asked, because Hyunjin liked to read certain passages and generally have it close before he went to sleep. The younger shook his head, pouting. “I haven’t touched it, baby. Do you remember anywhere else you used it?”

“No,” The younger denied, his breath hitching when panic was just starting to settle. Minho rinsed his toothbrush and put it back in place, quickly washing out his mouth. “I don’t remember where I last used it either.”

“We’ll find it together, okay?” Minho smiled, brushing the back of his fingers down Hyunjin’s face. “We’ll search every corner of the house, I promise. My boy needs his bible, hm? Let’s start looking.”

Hyunjin might’ve had a breakdown a few times while searching, just slouching over and sobbing emptily before Minho would hold his face again and dry his tears. He didn’t want to think about what he would’ve done if Minho wasn’t there.

They ended up finding it and Hyunjin never felt more stupid. It was on his nightstand, but he had put another book he had been reading over it to cover it. The poor thing started crying again in relief, hugging Minho tight and hiding his face in his chest.

“Are you okay now, pup?” Minho asked in a soft voice, carding his fingers through his hair and shushing his sobs. “It’s alright now, do you wanna read the passage together? I’m sure I’d love to hear it.”

Nodding, Hyunjin pulled back from his chest and started flipping to the right page with trembling fingers. His voice was still thick with tears and he wasn’t very understandable, but Minho still listened with a soft smile. 

Hyunjin calmed down as he read it, his breathing turning steadier as he concentrated on reading over anything else. He closed the book when he was done and pressed it to his chest, sighing softly. “Thank you, Minho.”

“You’re always welcome,” Minho promised, readjusting Hyunjin’s hair when he got it messed up from the hug. The younger closed his eyes at the action, sighing in content. “My pretty boy, I’m glad you asked me for help.”

“Sorry,” Hyunjin apologised softly, looking down at the floor in embarrassment and forcing his shoulder to lower. He had no reason to be stressed. “I kinda just… Lost my mind, so ‘m sorry if it bothered you.”

“Not at all,” He denied, leaning forward to kiss Hyunjin’s cheek and making it linger. “Hyung likes it when you depend on him, okay? Makes me feel good if I can help you in any way at all.”

+

“I want to try drinking with you,” The younger whispered, shuffling his feet and fiddling with his hands. Maybe Minho didn’t want to drink with him at all, would be disgusted if he saw him drunk. “I’ve never had alcohol, but you make me feel safe enough to try it.”

“Of course,” Minho smiled, ruffling his hair and making Hyunjin giggle softly at the action. “You wanna do it tonight?”

He nodded, his cheeks puffing up when he smiled brightly. “I’m so curious to know what type of drunk I am! Which one are you?” Hyunjin rambled, his eyes sparkling as he looked at Minho, trying to make an observation.

Minho shrugged, drawing his hand back to scratch at his neck lightly. “You won’t really notice much of a difference,” He confessed, looking almost apologetic. “It’s mostly in my mind, but I rarely act on any of my thoughts.”

Soon enough it was eight in the evening. They were comfortable in the living room, having a few different kinds of alcohol for Hyunjin to try out. He didn’t like any of them aside from a coke with rum and fruit juice with vodka.

The older made sure that Hyunjin didn’t drink too much at once, not wanting him to just drop from sober to wasted. Hyunjin understood why and took slow sips whenever he was offered a glass, starting to think it might not be working. 

And then he felt his mind turn a little fuzzy, sinking into it slowly and allowing it to happen with a soft smile. He let himself fall against Minho and grabbed his hand, playing with his fingers. “Do you think..?”

“I think you’re a little drunk,” Minho answered, moving his fingers a little for Hyunjin to giggle and grab at them, trying to stop them from squirming so much. “It should be settling in now, are you still feeling good?”

Hyunjin hummed, looking up at his boyfriend with big eyes. “”Have I ever told you how pretty you are?” He wondered, voice slurring just a little. When he reached up he accidentally slapped Minho softly, gasping. “Sorry hyungie!”

“That’s okay,” Minho shushed, grabbing the hand on his face and moving it to his lips to press a kiss to it, Hyunjin falling against him more when he tried to be closer. “You’re a little bit clumsy, hm? I don’t mind.”

With a soft noise, Hyunjin lifted himself from his position against Minho and instead sat on his lap, laying against his chest and putting his face in his neck. “So pretty,” He mumbled, biting and kissing at his neck gently. “R-really beautiful.”

Minho chuckled, wrapping his arms around his waist. He was only tipsy himself, had been careful not to get too drunk so that in case Hyunjin was negatively impacted he would be able to help. 

But now the boy kept kissing at him, making those needy little noises and wiggling his ass so cutely. “T-touch my butt, please?” Hyunjin asked, trying to guide Minho’s hands to where he wanted them. “Please, mommy?”

The older gave in, resting his hands on Hyunjin’s ass and feeling the breaths against his neck speed up in excitement. Hyunjin was wearing sweatpants, and it made it easier for him to knead the flesh gently. 

“Are you comfortable, baby?” Minho checked, dipping his hands under Hyunjin’s pants and underwear to stroke the warm skin. Hyunjin nodded, pulling back from his neck to look at his face, biting his lip. “I think you’re the prettiest boy to exist, pup.”

“I really like this,” Hyunjin whispered, pushing back against his hands and his thoughts only revolving around how nice it felt to have his ass grabbed like that. “I-I want to try having something inside, ‘s that okay?”

Minho hummed, squeezing him once more. “Let’s move to the bedroom, yeah? I want you to lay down all comfy while I do it.” He said, Hyunjin nodding and clinging on tighter when Minho decided to just carry him. 

He only had to walk a short distance before he gently laid Hyunjin down on the bed, helping him get out of his pants and underwear and Hyunjin spreading his legs. He was… A lot less shy when he was drunk.

The older spread some lube over his fingers and over Hyunjin’s hole, making sure he was slicked up well. “You want mommy’s fingers, darling?” He asked, Hyunjin nodding and raising his hands so he could peek through his fingers. “Tell me if it hurts, okay?”

When he slipped in his middle finger slowly, Hyunjin immediately started gasping. He didn’t think the pull on his rim would feel so nice and he shivered, putting his hand in front of his mouth. 

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” Minho laughed, working the single digit in his hole and then pushing as deep as possible to feel around his walls, Hyunjin reaching down to hold his cock, not even moving his hand. “Are you gonna cum?”

“No,” Hyunjin denied in a soft voice, almost mewling. Minho could see that some of his usually shy attitude was coming back as his legs were closing a little more. “Keeps twitching, feels weird.”

“I’m gonna use a toy on you, okay?” He said, brushing his fingers against Hyunjin in a soothing action, watching how they twitched at the touch. “My fingers aren’t very long, so it’ll help me reach where I want to make you feel good.”

Hyunjin just nodded again, trembling for a moment and closing his eyes to breathe only to open them to Minho holding a thin glass dildo with a small bear on the end of it. It was only a little bit wider than his finger aside from the small breaks of thicker parts; those were about the width of his thumb.

Minho made sure to lube it up well before he started pushing it in, Hyunjin not giving much of a response until he went deeper than his finger had and the feeling surprised him. The older held his hip, keeping him steady as he bottomed it out. 

He let go of the toy and leaned back, smiling softly. “I wish you could see yourself right now,” Minho whispered, enjoying how confused Hyunjin looked that he was left with the toy inside. “Let me adore you for a moment, I’ll keep going soon enough.”

The boy pouted, helplessly laying on the bed and feeling a bit awkward, closing his legs to hide his leaking cock. “Y-you’re making me shy, Hyungie.” He whined, pressing his hands between his thighs. 

“Do you think you can fuck yourself with it, baby?” He wondered, because the sight in front of him was so beautiful. “It’s okay if you’re not feeling well enough to do it. Mommy can do it for you, hm?”

With a shaking hand, Hyunjin reached back and grabbed the toy. As soon as he moved it he sobbed, embarrassed to touch himself in front of Minho but so desperate to make him happy. Despite his embarrassment, it still felt good. 

Minho could see he was struggling, watching him closely. For now he could only see a little discomfort, but Hyunjin was still definitely more excited than that he wanted to stop. “Such a good boy,” He whispered. “Fucking yourself so pretty for me.”

“It’s s-so hard,” Hyunjin sobbed, sniffling and pausing in his thrusts. He was humiliated like this, wanted to have Minho closer. He didn’t really know what was going on, feeling so many new things. “I can’t do it.”

“Okay, baby,” Minho shushed, coming close again and taking the dildo himself, shushing him and placing a kiss on his teary cheek. He felt a little guilty for forcing him to do it. “Mommy’s here for you, love. I’m right here, okay?”

Hyunjin sniffled again, nodding and biting his lip once more, He was a little shaken up, but not badly enough where he needed to stop. “M sorry.” He apologised, Minho shushing him again. 

“You’re my baby, hm? So pretty,” The older cooed, slowly fucking him with the dildo and watching his legs tremble while he struggled with how he wanted to position them. “Let me hear you, please? Mommy loves your cute little sounds.”

The younger shook his head, whimpering in distress when he didn’t know how to act. Minho made a few soft noises to calm him down, laying at Hyunjin’s side again and connecting their lips. “You’re okay.” 

“It feels weird,” Hyunjin complained, his legs trembling and weak. So lost and confused, he didn’t like it at all when his head just felt too fuzzy to think straight anymore. “I want to stop now.”

Minho immediately did, pulling out the toy and laying it aside. “I’ve got you, sweetheart,” He promised, taking a towel and wiping the lube from between Hyunjin’s cheeks. “You did so good for me, I’m so proud of you.”

Hyunjin sniffled again, disappointed in himself that he wasn’t able to take what Minho gave him. He was sad that he wasn’t good enough for Minho. “M so sorry,” He whispered. “I take it back, we can keep going.”

“No, pup,” Minho denied, helping him drink some water. Hyunjin choked on it every now and then, not because of the amount but because he was so tired. “Do you think you can walk? I want you to shower, but if you don't have the energy we can wait.”

“Don’t feel my legs very well,” Hyunjin mumbled, not even having the energy to curl up and helplessly remaining in whatever position Minho had left him after cleaning. “M really tired, sorry.”

“Quit apologising, silly,” He smiled, helping him into some comfortable boxers and checking if he was still comfortable in his sweater. “Do you want to sleep or would you like to talk a little longer? Maybe you’re a little confused on something we did tonight?”

“M okay,” The younger promised, reaching for his cross and gripping it lightly. “I just wanna cuddle and sleep, I think. Is that okay? O-or do you need me to get you off? You seemed really into it.”

Minho pulled him into his arms, pressing him close to his chest. “We should sleep, if you want to,” He agreed, tucking Hyunjin’s head under his chin. “Good night, baby. Sleep well, hm? I love you.”

+

“Felix,” Hyunjin started, his best friend looking up from his phone with a kind smile. Beautiful, helpful Felix who supported him even now that his parents didn’t. “H-how did you lose your virginity? It seems… Weird.”

The younger laughed warmly, putting down the device to give him his full attention. “It’s special if it’s with the person you want,” He said. “I just wanted it to be slow, so we did. I did cry a little bit, but that was just out of happiness. You’ll feel it when you’re ready.”

“What if I think I’m ready but I don’t know how?” Hyunjin explained, not really understanding what he was trying to say himself either. He needed help with this, but he didn’t know what for. “I don’t want to ask for it, that’ll be really awkward.”

Sighing, Felix reached out and grabbed his hand. “It will be awkward no matter what,” He said, shrugging. “It’s a weird thing to lose your virginity, you feel things you can’t place anywhere familiar and it’s tiring. But it’s so so nice once you get into it and everything falls together.”

“How does it feel once it falls together?” He asked, knowing that he wasn’t crossing borders as long as Felix kept that gentle hold on his hand. “Is it supposed to feel fuzzy? T-that’s what it’s like for me when he touches me.”

Felix giggled and then went back to being serious. “Sorry, I’m still really excited thinking about you actually getting off now,” The boy apologised, Hyunjin flushing. “If you feel a happy fuzzy, think about that times ten once you have him inside of you. It’s so nice to have someone as close as possible. I really hope you’ll try it!”

“I really just need to… Ask?” Hyunjin frowned, he didn’t know if he had the courage to say such a thing. Felix nodded, though, making him cringe visibly just at the idea. “I don’t wanna look stupid.”

“Don’t think about asking, think about what’ll happen after you do,” Felix smiled. “I can’t stop thinking about how pretty you must look when you feel good! I’m almost jealous of your boyfriend.”

“You really think?” The taller wondered, Felix giving him a few convincing nods. He sighed deeply, taking a few breaths to calm himself down and forcing a barrier for his dirty thoughts. “W-well,, I guess I’ll try asking for it.”

Felix let go of his hand, ruffling his hair in a friendly action and giving him another mochi. “Remember that you can always tell him that you want to stop, okay? You don’t ever have to let him do something you don’t want.”

+

Hyunjin never thought about it before he entered a room. He never considered there would be something he wasn’t supposed to see. That’s exactly how he walked into the bedroom and Minho was in the middle of jerking off. 

It shouldn’t be such a surprise for Minho to get off by himself, he was probably just trying to be respectful of his boundaries. Hyunjin couldn’t take his eyes away, though. Minho was biting down on his shirt, sitting with his back against the wall and his head thrown back as he fisted his cock. 

“M-Minho?” He stammered, the older finally noticing him and jumping, letting his shirt fall from his mouth and stilling his hand. Minho wasn’t upset with him for as far as he could see. “Do you- Can I help?”

The older smiled, nodding and patting the bed. Hyunjin came over with slow steps and then sat down next to him. He had talked to Felix about some… Things he would be able to do to help him. 

Swallowing thickly, he shuffled to get between his legs and leaned down, grabbing the base of Minho’s cock and then wrapping his mouth around it with burning cheeks. He tried to remember everything his best friend had told him about it as he tried following the guide. 

“Hey, Jinnie,” Minho paused him, Hyunjin pulling away and looking at him in fear, his lip was wobbling and his eyebrows were furrowed. “Are you okay? It seems like you’re thinking really hard.”

“I just-” Hyunjin started, his voice shrinking down to a whisper as Minho’s hand threaded in his hair, it was like his eyes closed on their own at the action. “I really want it to feel good, so I-I need to think about what I’m doing.”

“You’re doing great, yeah?” He shushed, Hyunjin nodding to let him know he was listening. “It’ll feel good no matter what, I promise. Feel free to try whatever you think might make it nice, but please don’t think you have to do it a certain way.”

When Hyunjin took his cock back in his mouth, Minho’s hand was still in his hair. He tried to disregard the step by step manual he had studied until it was stuck in his head and experimented, just like Minho had told him he could. 

He held his shaft while letting his tongue play with the tip or gagged when he went all the way down, but Minho really appreciated all of it. The older kept praising him gently, massaging his hair and guiding his head when Hyunjin was bobbing up and down and lost his pace. 

Minho felt his orgasm nearing and pulled Hyunjin away by his hair. “Can I cum on your face, darling?” He wondered, Hyunjin nodding eagerly and his eyes sparkling. “Close your eyes and open your mouth for me, hm?”

The younger did as told, even sticking his tongue out. Minho stroked himself in a quick pace, still holding him by his hair and squinting before the white landed on Hyunjin’s face, some on his tongue and the boy flinching in surprise. 

“Keep your eyes closed,” Minho said, seeing that some of it had indeed gotten on his eyelash and cleaning his face with a tissue. “It stings if that gets in your eyes, you can open them now.”

Hyunjin did, giggling softly. “W-was it good?” He wondered, laying his head on Minho’s thigh and smiling up at him. There was no denying it; he looked like an angel. “Did Jinnie make Hyung feel good?”

Minho sighed, smiling back at him and nodding, running his hand over his cheek. “So good, puppy,” He promised, Hyunjin panting for a second when he was really happy about the result. “Do you want Hyungie to help you, cutie?”

“No need,” Hyunjin denied, biting his lip as his cheeks dusted red again. He turned bashful, turning to bite Minho’s thigh lightly so that he wouldn’t do anything else embarrassing. “Already came.”

“Can you sit up for me then?” Minho asked, Hyunjin nodding and struggling for a moment before he could sit well; an obvious dark spot in his grey sweatpants. “Take off your shirt, hm?”

With his blush flaring up he did so, exposing his pretty chest again. Minho sat upright with him, getting close and inspecting his nipples. He was checking him for any infections, even though the time was so random. 

“Do they hurt or ache?” He wondered, watching the younger shake his head and letting out a soft sigh in relief. If they were still hurting, they would have to go back to the piercer and see if they had been done wrong. “You still like them?”

Hyunjin nodded with quick movements, his mouth opening a little and his eyes forming crescents when he smiled. “C-can we change clothes now? My pants aren’t very comfortable like this.”

“Of course,” Minho said, stripping him from the discomfort and putting him in some fluffy pajama pants instead. Hyunjin giggled once more when the older ruffled his hair. “Let’s have some fun, hm?”

+

“Do you wanna read my diary with me?” Hyunjin asked, holding the small book that he had been too scared to open since his mom had chucked it at him. “I want to keep writing in it, b-but my chest feels tight when I open it. I wanna do something positive with it so I can replace that feeling.”

“Sure,” Minho chuckled, opening his arm for Hyunjin to come over and snuggle against his side, the lock undone already because it didn’t make sense to keep it on anymore. “We don’t have to read all of the pages if you don’t like some of them.”

Hyunjin flipped it open, read the first page out loud while Minho listened. He was excited about starting a diary that day, ranted about how he would have a place where he could express thoughts nobody would ever know about; that was a bit of a jab.

There were amusing pages that would make them laugh and some that just made Minho even fonder of him, but Hyunjin also went quiet sometimes and then skipped the page. Minho would take the liberty of kissing his hair when that happened, figured Hyunjin only needed a little bit of comfort. 

And then came the pages when he had first noticed Minho. It said how cool he thought the punk boy at his school was and how he wanted to touch the messy hair to check if it had taken a lot of gel to get it that way. Now he knew that was just how his hair liked to act. 

Four pages later and it said how the punk boy had talked to him. He gushed about how nice he was and how pretty he looked, said that his name perfectly fit him. He had it written down; his full name with a heart for the dot on the i.

Only one page later and Hyunjin confessed that he liked Minho as more than a friend. It had a small summary of things that made the older so interesting. Like how Minho had brought him coffee without him saying a word or how he had given him his scarf when Hyunjin was shivering.

Next he talked about how good it had been to hug him and how they even held hands!!! Minho felt… Different. Now that he realised exactly how special those moments had been for Hyunjin, he felt more grateful that he had done so. Especially when one of the pages said how he had a terrible day that was almost too overwhelming and how Minho had asked him to hang out that day. 

And then he wrote that he was in love. It was the last page. The day that Hyunjin finally admitted he was in love was the one before Minho gave him a home to live in. It was heartbreaking, really, and Minho understood why he was scared to open the diary by himself. 

“Hey, Hyunjin?” Minho asked, the younger humming and sounding distant, staring at the book in his hands as if there were no words on the paper. “I love you, okay? Nothing is going to change that. Do you want to write a new page together?”

The boy looked up at Minho, a subconscious pout on his lips and his eyes looking a little hopeless. “I’d like that, yeah.” He agreed, the older giving him a lingering kiss in his hair and telling him to come along, sitting him down at the table and pulling out a bunch of colourful pens and crayons. 

“Can you list all the positive things since the last time you wrote for me?” Minho asked, pushing the pack of pens into his hand and raising his eyebrows. Hyunjin swallowed thickly, nodding. “Good boy, I’ll make some pancakes for you while you do that.”

It was so wholesome. Hyunjin started out slowly, almost struggling to come up with things at first and slowly starting to enjoy it more. Once he started it became easier to come up with things, scribbling them down and changing pens every now and then. 

While Minho was building up a stack of pancakes he took the crayons, drawing a few little flowers before he tried drawing Minho from memory. He wasn’t the best artist, but it was the idea that counted. 

“M done,” He said, Minho looking over his shoulder and smiling at him softly. Hyunjin couldn’t help but giggle at his boyfriend’s expression, even if he wasn’t doing anything special. “I think it’s pretty.”

“Just a second and I’ll come look,” Minho promised, putting the last pancake on the plate and turning off the stove, putting the plate on the table and then placing a few things to put on them as well. “Show me, baby.”

Hyunjin handed him the diary, blushing as he watched Minho read it. The list was mainly about the older. About how nice it was to wake up next to him and how Minho introduced him to pleasure. How he felt so cared for now and how he was always comfortable asking for what he needed. 

Minho chuckled when he saw the drawing of himself, tracing his fingers over it. “I love it,” He cooed, carefully handing it back to Hyunjin. He didn’t want to damage the memories inside. “Do you feel better about it now?”

“Yeah,” Hyunjin sighed happily, putting aside the diary so there wouldn’t get any syrup on it. He didn’t want to ruin the cover of it himself either; it was something he had painted with much thought. “Thank you, Minho.”  
+

The younger took a deep breath, drying his hands on his pants before he started a conversation with Minho. “Can we talk?” He asked, Minho looking up and nodding immediately. The phrasing worried him. “I was thinking -have been for a while- if we could,, only if you want to! If we could maybe try having sex?”

Minho was visibly surprised, letting out a soft laugh and then smiling. “Of course we can,” He agreed, coaxing Hyunjin over and the younger almost hypnotised as he followed. “Just say when and I’ll make it as special as I can.”

Hyunjin gasped at that. He didn’t really expect Minho to confess that he would want to make it special, as if he figured it would be some kind of secret. “Can we do it tonight?” Hyunjin wondered, sitting down and lightly tugging on Minho’s shirt. “Please? I wanna feel you inside of me.”

“Of course,” Minho nodded, resisting his urge to hide his face because he just couldn’t handle how cute Hyunjin was right now. “We’ll do it tonight, so don’t play with yourself. That’s my job anyways.”

A day had never gone so slow yet never so fast at the same time. Hyunjin was nervous, and he barely saw Minho at all because the older was so busy preparing things. He felt a little helpless watching his boyfriend go in and out of the bedroom.

He had decided to just go outside for a little, doing some shopping for new clothes and continuously chewing on his lip as he kept doubting himself. If Minho was making it special, he could try to contribute, right?

Despite his embarrassment, he went into a novelty shop with his head down as much as possible. He could only peek out from under his bucket hat to figure out where he would need to be. 

After a moment he found it, too amazed by the looks of it to bother hiding himself anymore. He looked over the lingerie, his eyes stopping at a white set and his face burning up. With a shaky hand, he took it.

With a soft gasp he ran his fingers over it, his lips a little parted. He checked the size and figured it would fit, mindlessly coming over to pay for it. “It’s for my- my girlfriend,” He whispered as he gave the cashier his money. “Thank you.”

He felt almost too giddy when walking out of the store, smiling to himself when he thought about what Minho’s reaction would be. Now that he had at least something to give back for whatever the older did.

Once he got home he asked Minho if he could have his skirt, his boyfriend nodding and giving him the item. Hyunjin went into the bathroom, happy to see that the lingerie fit and a little confused by the bra. 

His cock didn’t fit in the panties, peeking out from the top of them. He put on the skirt and felt how the material brushed over his dick, blushing. Looking in the mirror, he couldn’t deny that he looked good.

The whites matched and looked beautiful against his caramel skin. He really liked how the lace felt so comfortable when the patterns in it were so nice. Slipping his light blue sweater over his upper body he giggled; Minho would have no idea. 

“Let’s have dinner,” Minho invited a little later, having the table set out already and some takeout on the table. “Make sure you get your tummy all full, okay? Don’t eat less because you’re nervous.”

Which was embarrassing for Hyunjin, because he didn’t know the older had been fully aware of the things he might be scared of. Minho put a little bit of everything on Hyunjin’s plate for him, handing it back. 

Hyunjin ate slowly, because he was thinking about so many things the entire time. Minho was watching him, trying to start conversations only to receive short replies, but it was understandable. 

Minho was nervous himself too. He was supposed to show Hyunjin how nice it was to be fucked and even though he had sex a few times in his life, he was still scared that he would hurt his boyfriend.

They finished and Minho cleaned up while Hyunjin watched him with a dazed expression. He was fiddling with his hands, desperately trying to come up with something to say but finding himself at a complete loss of words time after time. 

“Come here, baby,” Minho said, Hyunjin pushing up from his seat and standing in front of him. There was music softly playing from the radio that he had been too panicked to hear before, but now that they were close together everything was… Okay again. “Do you know how beautiful you are?”

He wrapped his arms around Hyunjin, felt how the younger hooked his chin over his shoulder and returned the hug. They swayed from side to side slowly, Hyunjin feeling a soft smile spread over his face and a deep sigh leaving his body as he allowed himself to relax a little. 

“Minho?” He asked, receiving a hum in return that he could feel in his own chest with how close they were. It was comfortable to dance in the kitchen. Just the two of them together, listening to what they wanted. “I love you.”

“I love you too, honey,” Minho whispered, placing a kiss on his neck. His hands were running over Hyunjin’s back, slowly feeling him up over his sweater. He could only hope that Hyunjin was comfortable. “Are you ready?”

Hyunjin hummed and Minho drew back from the hug, gently grabbing his hands and walking backwards as he guided him along to the bedroom, opening the door and smiling when he heard Hyunjin gasp. 

Minho had changed the sheets to red silk, had made the lighting dim and comfortable. There were all kinds of little details that he had either done for Hyunjin’s comfort or just because it would look pretty. 

“Wow,” Hyunjin whispered, turning to Minho and giggling. The older sighed in relief, taking him along into the room and sitting him down on the bed. He patted down Hyunjin’s sweater for him, straightening it out. “I really like it! I-I have a surprise for you too.”

The older raised his eyebrows and he snickered. “Close your eyes,” He said, Minho sitting down himself and doing as told. It was impossible to fight off his soft smile once he noticed Hyunjin’s excitement. “Don’t open them until I say so.”

Hyunjin took the sweater off and shimmied out of his skirt. He readjusted his panties in an attempt to get his cock all the way in but gave up, the tip still insisting on showing above the material. 

“Open,” He said, keeping his hands folded over his crotch with a bashful smile. Minho didn’t say anything, only clenched his jaw and kept his face stoney. It made him nervous. “Do you- Do you hate it?” 

Minho snapped his eyes up to his face, his eyebrows furrowed so deeply that Hyunjin really couldn’t see any emotion other than anger. “I want to ruin you,” The older suddenly said, making him choke on his spit a little in surprise. “You’re so gorgeous, fuck. Go lay down right now.”

The younger nodded, getting onto the bed again and shuffling back until he could put his head in the pillows, breathing a little thick. “Be gentle, please,” Hyunjin mewled, Minho crawling over to him. “You’re intimidating when you curse.”

“Sorry, puppy,” He apologised, stroking a hand over his face in a soothing action. Hyunjin relaxed again, it was so easy to. “I don’t want to scare you, hm? You just have me so excited when you look like this.”

Hyunjin pulled him in for a kiss, the soft plush pushing together for a little before Minho licked over his bottom lip and he opened up. Minho pushed their tongues together, stimulating his mouth just right to the point where it was almost unfair. 

Whining softly, Hyunjin reached down to try and pull off Minho’s sweater, the two of them parting for a moment so he could slip it over his head and then going right back in. Despite them getting out of their clothes so quickly, they still went slow. 

It took about ten minutes of them making out before Minho trailed his hand down his chest and cupped over Hyunjin’s crotch, gently palming him through his panties. “Does it feel good, puppy?”

Hyunjin nodded frantically, almost knocking their heads together with the action. He didn’t know what to say when everything was so embarrassing. Somehow it was way worse to have Minho touching him when he knew what would follow.

Minho took his hand away, placing a peck on his lips before parting. “You’re thinking too much again,” He mused, a kind smile on his face as he sat up. Hyunjin pouted at the distance between them. “Do you want to stop?”

“No,” Hyunjin denied quickly, feeling exposed and whimpering in distress as he took off the bralette. He was insecure now that he got lost in thought again, coming down on himself for doing the same thing every time. “Want you.”

“You don’t seem to like it very much,” Minho said, cocking his head to the side. He picked up Hyunjin’s hand, keeping a light hold on it as he ran his thumb over the back.“Is there something I can do that’ll make you more comfortable?”

Hyunjin bit his lip to stop his tears, yet one still managed to slip over his cheek. “Sorry,” He apologised, covering his face with his hands so that his boyfriend wouldn’t see his tears. “S-sorry, Minho.”

“What are you apologising for, silly?” The older asked, rubbing his hand over his tummy in gentle circles. Hyunjin only peeked through his fingers. “You don’t understand how well you’re doing, hm? You’re very pretty, baby.”

“Really?” He sniffled, his voice trembling with tears. Minho hummed again, poking his stomach. The younger was happy at the reassurance, just needed to hear that he was doing good. “O-okay.”

“How about we get you ready?” Minho suggested, stroking over the inside of his thigh and feeling it tremble under his touch. He didn’t want Hyunjin to feel so messed up. “Does my pretty boy think he can handle that?”

“Can try,” Hyunjin mumbled, drying his tears away and looking to the side as he spread his legs out of embarrassment. Minho figured his comfort would come later, but that they shouldn’t get stuck on it if Hyunjin showed him he wanted to continue. “G-go ahead.”

Minho was careful as ever when he took off the panties, spreading his legs a little more for him and lubing up both his entrance and his fingers. “Tell me when you need to stop for a little, baby.”

The older pressed his index finger to his hole before pressing in, Hyunjin obviously trying to stay quiet and taking deep breaths as he forced himself to relax. He hated watching his boyfriend have such a hard time because of him. 

Soon enough he added a second finger, checking Hyunjin’s face to see how he was doing and frowning when he saw how tightly he was closing his eyes. He shifted slowly until he could hover over Hyunjin’s face, leaning down and softly connecting their lips. 

Hyunjin hiccupped into it, almost trying to grab Minho’s lips with his own to keep him close. Minho figured he could finger him perfectly fine like this, shushing Hyunjin. “You just need mommy close, don’t you? I’ve got you, darling.”

And Hyunjin cried again, Minho not even kissing back anymore because Hyunjin would start sobbing louder if he did and instead letting the younger nip at his lips like he wanted. It was weird, but it was Hyunjin. 

Even though Minho would’ve been weirded out by it before he met Hyunjin, it made so much sense now. Normal kisses would overwhelm him, and he needed to feel Minho’s lips against his own. That’s why he resorted to pecking and nipping at them. 

“Jinnie,” Minho called out, the younger pausing and opening his lightly closed eyes to let him know he was listening. “I’m going to really stretch you now, okay? I’m going up to four fingers and it might hurt you a little bit.”

“Okay,” Hyunjin whispered, so calm now when it just felt good and he was floating somewhere. But Minho was close now, he wasn’t floating alone anymore. “Y-you can give me more.”

“Good boy,” The older replied, coming close enough again for Hyunjin to continue doing whatever he wanted with his mouth and slowly slipping in his third finger, hearing him whine with a closed mouth. “Just let it happen, honey. Just surrender to me, I’ll take care of you.”

Hyunjin did, completely gave himself to Minho and didn’t move unless Minho did it for him. He only kept his attention on his lips, enjoying how the older kept them slightly parted so it would be more satisfying for him. 

Before he knew it Minho was pushing the fourth one in, moving easily with how good Hyunjin was doing for him. He was happy that Hyunjin had calmed down now, that he could hear soft pleased mewls coming from him. 

When he pulled back his fingers it earned him a whine, Minho shushing him and slowly sitting up. “I’m gonna fuck you soon, okay? Are you sure you want this?” He asked, Hyunjin blinking his eyes open to watch closely where he was.

“Want you,” Hyunjin said again, though it sounded so much more certain this time. He was sure about it, his form still lax as he kept lying on the bed with a soft smile, watching Minho move. “M ready now.”

Minho smiled, opening the condom and easily putting it on. “You’re so pretty,” He whispered as he lubed himself up, watching Hyunjin and making him blush. “My baby is so beautiful, all mine.”

He grabbed Hyunjin’s hand softly, intertwining their fingers before using his other hand to position himself at his hole, pushing in slowly and putting that hand on his thigh. Hyunjin looked at Minho’s face, was amused by his concentration. 

“Does it hurt, pup?” The older worried, pausing once he was deep enough for Hyunjin to get used to the width. His eyes flickered over Hyunjin’s face to check his features. “Do you need more lube? Do you need me to go slower?”

Hyunjin was a little overwhelmed by the amount of questions. He felt fine, Minho had taken so long stretching him that the worst he felt was weird. Minho was scared, he figured. Smiling softly, he squeezed his hand. “It’s good.”

The older smiled, pushing deeper and still watching carefully. Hyunjin felt some stings of pain when he went a little too fast and it was still weird to have something so big inside of him, but he liked it. 

Minho bottomed out and paused, leaning forward and scattering a few kisses over Hyunjin’s face, praising him for how well he took it and telling him that they needed to wait a little. They spent that time making out more, pushing together at a slow and comfortable pace. 

“You can move,” Hyunjin rasped, his arms thrown around Minho’s neck to make sure he wouldn’t distance himself all too much. He would be okay as long as he had his lover close. “Please move, mommy.”

It was like Felix had said it would be; awkward. He didn’t really know what to do and he was scared of moaning too loud once Minho started moving slowly. The feeling was too foreign for him to really enjoy it and he was confused. 

But he relied on it feeling good later, and he could feel himself slowly getting drawn into it. The push and pull on his rim felt amazing and having Minho inside him made him feel an emotion he couldn’t describe. 

He felt closer to the older than ever. Minho had wrapped his arms around him in return and lifted him a little, hugging him as he fucked him. The older sped up experimentally and Hyunjin squeezed him a little tighter. 

Only a few thrusts later and he decided that he loved it. He couldn’t help but let some moans slip when they were quite literally fucked out of him and moved his hands down to claw at Minho’s back, scratching him on accident. 

Minho bit down on his shoulder, wanting to do /something/ with his mouth and deciding to do it on pure impulse. “I love you,” He said as he held Hyunjin tighter, pulled him closer. “So much.”

“I love you too,” Hyunjin stuttered in between his moans, feeling his stomach starting to tense up and almost wanting to stop it. He felt like they had barely even started, but when he looked at the clock he saw that it had been a little over an hour since they’d gone into the bedroom. “M gonna cum soon, I-I think.”

“Don’t hold it,” Minho purred, making his thrusts more forceful so that you could hear the skin slapping against each other. Hyunjin had probably never felt better than he did right now. “I love watching you lose control.”

Hyunjin came after that almost immediately, Minho so close against him that he could feel it on his own chest and that it caused them to slide together a little. The younger whined because now he was even more sensitive and it almost hurt to get fucked. 

“S-stop,” He sniffled, suddenly overwhelmed again. He wanted Minho to cum too, but he couldn’t take it yet. His head was already fuzzy and his orgasm made it even worse. “Hurts, t-too much, need to stop.”

Minho did, pulling back so he could stroke his face. “You need to stop?” He asked, checking if it wasn’t just an impulse. Hyunjin nodded, biting his lip. “Okay, baby. You were such a good boy for me, so so so perfect and pretty.”

“Hey, Minho?” He asked when the older was already taking off the condom, earning a hum in response. Hyunjin only knew one way to easily make up for his guilt. “Can you c-cum on me? I want you to get off too.”

“If you don’t mind,” Minho smiled, the younger frantically shaking his head and exposing himself more. He wanted to feel the warm wet on his skin again. “I won’t take very long, hm? You’re so tight, got me all riled up.”

And he wasn’t wrong. He stroked himself in a quick pace and let out soft moans himself now, Hyunjin watching him intently. Minho met his hooded eyes and came as soon as he saw them, getting it all over 

They met eyes when he came down from his orgasm and just… Laughed. Minho laid down on Hyunjin because they were dirty anyways and they were shamelessly happy. “You did so good!’ Minho exclaimed, nuzzling their noses together. “My perfect baby boy, I’m so proud!”

Hyunjin was just really happy. It had been embarrassing, but now that he had done it, he didn’t regret a single thing. He squealed when Minho picked him up, holding him and telling him to put him down cause Hyunjin was so much bigger. 

Minho acted as if he didn’t hear a thing, setting him down on the closed toilet seat and cleaning up his tummy as much as he could before he wrapped him up in a fluffy bathrobe and started a bath. “Tell me if you feel cold, okay?”

“Okay,” Hyunjin whispered, looking at Minho with a newfound admiration because he had no clue how his boyfriend knew exactly how to handle him. “Are we gonna take a bath together?”

Nodding, Minho cupped his face in his hand again. A few minutes later they were getting into the bath. He helped Hyunjin in before he got in behind him and put his legs on the outside of Hyunjin’s body, pulling him until he was laying back against his chest. 

“My good boy,” Minho hummed, leaning to place a kiss on his cheek and feeling Hyunjin shrink in on himself a little when he got shy. “Do you understand how much I fucking love you? Uhm- Sorry for the curse.”

“It’s okay,” He whispered, really tired and a little cold despite being in the warm water. A shiver ran down his spin and despite his attempt to repress it, he still ended up doing it slightly. “I love you too. P-please hug me tighter?”

The arms around him tightened almost instantly, pulling him a little tighter and the warmth of Minho’s chest somehow feeling better than the water. He pushed back against it more and let his own hands lightly fall over Minho’s. 

“We’re gonna cuddle once we get out, hm?” Minho promised, quickly roaming his hands over Hyunjin’s torso to make sure he was cleaned properly and then helping him out of the water. “Gotta get you all warmed up, darling.”

He dried Hyunjin off for him and dressed him in the same fluffy bathrobe as before, dried his hair for him and had the younger giggling with the action because it kept getting in his face. Minho wasn’t letting him do anything himself. 

Once he took Hyunjin to the bedroom he gave him sweatpants that were fluffy on the inside and a hoodie that had the same warm material only on the inside; both belonging to Minho. He put Hyunjin under the duvet and then cuddled up to him, the younger taking the liberty of pushing into his chest. 

“Thank you,” Hyunjin whispered, it felt wrong if he were to make his voice any louder. He didn’t want to disturb the peaceful aura that was surrounding them now. “I couldn’t have wished for any better.”

“Always, puppy,” Minho promised, nuzzling into his hair and pressing a heartfelt kiss to it. He wanted to show him affection for as long as he could. “Let’s go to sleep, okay? I think we’re both tired from having so much fun.”

Hyunjin nodded, he was happier than ever. He was wearing his boyfriend’s clothes and nuzzled against him, getting warmed up by the beauty pressed against him. “Let’s sleep, and then we can play again tomorrow.”

“Poor thing,” He chuckled, squeezing Hyunjin lightly and adoring his dumb boyfriend. Hyunjin would always remain tiny whenever he was in his arms, he didn’t care about his height. “You’re going to be way too sore for that.”


End file.
